


The Wrong Numbers

by ununquadius



Series: Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen, Human! Bartimaeus, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Bartimaeus have a new job, and a new phone. He messes up the first one, and texts to two wrong numbers.
Series: Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Wrong Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Day 3. Prompt: AU. I went for the Social Media AU, and wrote a text fic. 
> 
> Thank you, Dia for the beta and the prompt!
> 
> Hope you like it!

_+0784… and +0764… added to the group “Bart’s Bitches”_

_I can’t stand this new guy I’m working for. He’s such an arrogant prat_

I don’t know who you are, but I suggest ditch him

_What do you mean you don’t know who I am, Queezle? I’m Bartimaeus!_

Nice names, but I’m not Queezle

_Fuck!_

_@+0784..., tell me this is you, Faq!_

**Good morning, I don’t know who either of you are, and I request a change in the group name as I’m not anyone's bitch. I also suggest you look for another job if your boss is such an unpleasant person**

_I love how neither of you are the people I wanted to talk to but yet you’re both still in these group_

We’re way better than your friends

_And I’m not changing the group name. You’re my bitch now, overly correct stranger_

_I can’t leave. I need the money._

Pity 

_I have to organize a lot of papers… What do you think? Organize them by colour so they form a rainbow? It’s more fun than how he wants them_

**If you need the money so badly, shouldn’t you do as your boss says? Just so he doesn’t “ditch you” as 0764 said**

That’s what you’re calling me? My phone number?

**Well, I don’t know your name, do I?**

_What do you say, Not-Queezle?_

I’m all up for the rainbow thing! And add some glitter, I bet it annoys him

_He’ll scream like a small child_

**I think this will be your last day at your job…**

_Wow, is that a thread? Are you my boss? Haha_

Oh boy, that’ll be so much fun!

**I don’t hire idiots**

_Rude!_

***

Did you do it?

_Yup! It’s so beautiful!_

_Oh, here he comes!_

***

**I apologize for my earlier words. I do hire idiots**

_It was a joke, o mighty boss!_

Hahahaa omg!! I wish I could see your faces

Did you fire him?

**What do you think? Of course he’s fired!**

_He’s playing the part. He screamed at me, but he didn’t do it. Apparently I’m more competent than his last assistant_

**I DIDN’T SAY THAT!**

_I could see it in your eyes_

He saw it on your eyes. You can’t fire him now. It’ll be like lying to yourself

_Exactly! Thanks!_

**Fiiine! You have another chance!**

_I knew I could trust you, Nat <3_

**Don’t say my name to strangers!**

Oh, but we’re like the closest of friends now, Nat

**I knew I should have left the group as soon as I was added**

_< 3_

We love you <3 

***sighs***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
